Shippuden: Alternate Universe
by Princess Malika
Summary: The story begins when Naruto returns from his two (and a half) year training with Jiraiya. But from there this story takes a different path then that of Shippuden. In this alternate universe, there will be more romance and humor, as well as a new shinobi as the main character. Potentially, NaruHina, as well as other pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: **This is a character introduction to a friend's fanfic I wrote. It's based on Naruto Shippuden, but the characters are in an alternate universe where there are new characters.

Depending on said friend and whether she continues the story from here, I may add a bit more, have a prequel, or do my own version.

Anyways, hope you readers enjoy... =)

* * *

"I'm heeerrreee!" a five foot six kunoichi hollered as she glided towards Might Guy's Team.

When her foot, which was off the ground by an inch, touched the land again, Neji stated in his serious tone, "You're late—and don't waste charka like that."

After a brief bout of anxious laughter, the kunoichi replied, "Sorries."

"Bet she was stuffing her face with Choji," Tenten teased, to which the kunoichi turned around like a whirlwind, her wavy pink hair flipped for a moment as she'd spun, before she faced Tenten.

In purposeful exaggerated fury, she responded, "I was not…eating _that_ much."

Her expression became glum for a second.

Before it transformed to her mock anger face. "And I don't like Choji _that_ way."

"So says the village flirt," Tenten joked.

"Do not make fun of Sekiya," Rock Lee said.

Before he not so secretly winked at her and added a thumbs-up gesture.

Neji was the one who'd brought the topic back to the reason why they were all meeting at the training grounds. "Where's Guy-sensei?" he asked Lee.

"He said he had to do an errand first and that we could start without him," Lee answered.

"Then let's start," Neji said, using his jounin authority to command them.

~*About thirty minutes later…*~

An enormous cloud of dirt formed from a distance and was rapidly approaching. The ninja who'd created the trailing cloud was…

"Guy-sensei!" Lee enthusiastically greeted.

"Lee!" Guy said with equal affection and eagerness before the two embraced each other in a tearful reunion.

~*About five minutes later…*~

His eyebrow twitching, Neji asked, "Are you two done yet?"

Though their expressions didn't indicate that they'd heard Neji, the two released the other.

"What errand took you thirty minutes to get done with?" Neji wanted to know.

Instead of answering him, Guy stared at the silent Sekiya, who was sitting down yet asleep on the base of a tree. "How long has she been asleep?"

"About ten minutes so far," Tenten supplied. "Though knowing how _long_ she sleeps, it might be close to an hour until she awakes."

"If she didn't always use her wind ninjutsu, she wouldn't have to sleep so much," Neji stated before he turned back to Guy and said, "And you never answered my question."

Jumping to Guy's defense, Lee said, "I am sure Guy-sensei has a very good reason."

"I do," Guy assured them before he added, "Naruto's back."

"Naruto!" Lee exclaimed as he pumped a fist into the air. "It has been so long since I have seen him!"

"He then turned to Tenten. "Tenten! Let us go welcome Naruto!"

Before Tenten could object, he grabbed her hand and began dashing back to the village.

With his speed, all Tenten could do was hold on tight.

"I'll be off too," Guy said, to which Neji asked, "Should I wake Sekiya?"

"Of course!" Guy responded before he explained, "I'm sure she'll be glad to know that her brother (by adoption) is back."

As Guy left, Neji couldn't help but think in frustration, _"We never got to do our team sparring practice."_

He resolved to do a team training session later today as he then turned his thoughts to Sekiya. _"Now, how to wake _her_? She sleeps through about every and anything!" _

Neji then thought of something.

A cruel something, but at least it'd guarantee Sekiya waking up.

He bent down and, positioning himself close to her ear, and said, "There's a cute and fluffy baby bunny coming towards you."

He then jumped behind the tree she was leaning on.

At the same time, Sekiya shot awake, reached for her hoister, and threw six shurikens in multiple directions.

Safely behind the free, one of the few places the shurikens didn't travel to, Neji smirked in amusement as Sekiya breathed deeply.

Her lavender eyes darted in various areas before she said, irked, "There's no f-ing bunny."

As Sekiya started to pick up her shurikens, Neji showed himself from his safety zone and remarked, "Sorry."

Though his satisfied smile conveyed that he wasn't the least bit apologetic. "It was the only way to get you up."

Sekiya made a half pouty, half annoyed face. "There are _other _ways to wake me up, you know."

"But none as entertaining and as effective," Neji countered, a wide grin still plastered on his mouth.

She pointed the last shuriken she'd collected at him. "Stop smiling! Using my greatest fear against me—how MEAN!"

"I don't get how 'cute and fluffy baby bunnies' scare you."

"It's not just bunnies! And they are_ not_ cute! They're _evil_! _Any_ 'cute' things are evil!"

"Like Akamaru?"

Sekiya shuddered, yet said, "I'm _fine_ with him now."

"But a couple of years earlier…" Neji shook his head as he recalled the countless times Akamaru's life was threatened by flying shurikens or kunais.

Sekiya mumbled, "If Kiba's puppy wasn't so darn cute then…"

"You wouldn't have tried to kill him so often." Neji's light-blue—almost white—eyes bore at Sekiya, as if he couldn't believe that someone as friendly and well-trained as Akamaru could be so frightening to Sekiya.

Quite seriously, Sekiya said, "All cute things are disguised as so. They're _all evil_ underneath!"

As Neji shook his head, Sekiya put the shuriken back in her hoister and asked, "Why did you wake me, anyway? You know I need to sleep longer."

She then rubbed her eyes while she yawned, as if to prove her statement.

"Naruto's back," Neji explained. "That's why the others are gone—to go see him."

"Naruto? Really?" Her lips started to form into a smile.

Before it changed into a semi-scowl. "He owes me BIG time!"

"What—?" Neji began in question, only Sekiya used the wind around her to send her flying to the treetops.

There, she continued to use the wind to send her gliding from branch to branch back to the village.

Neji stared at the direction Sekiya was heading as he said to himself, _"I don't think I'll ever understand her. She could've been a jounin like me now, if it wasn't for her…particular characteristics."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you-all like the introduction so far. Please review. It'll be much appreciated. Thanks!=)


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion, Part 1

**AN:** I've decided to continue the story from where I'd left off. I'm not sure yet which direction this story will go: if it'll follow the original plot based on the manga/anime or if I want to focus on village life and whatnot.

Anyways, hope you readers enjoy reading this alternate universe version of Naruto Shippuden=)

* * *

When Sekiya overheard familiar voices in the distance, she slowed down and hid behind a fence.

_What's the best way to—? _Sekiya began in thought.

Her thought then was interrupted when she noticed a blue-haired, lavender jacket kunoichi hiding behind another fence across from her.

_Hinata? _Sekiya recognized before she asked herself, _Why isn't she greeting Naruto like the others? She was probably the one who'd missed him the most._

_I should just ask her that myself, _she thought as she headed towards Hinata's hiding spot.

Since Hinata's eyes, which was the same as Neji's, was glued to Naruto (who had certainly grown, Sekiya saw), Sekiya decided to give the Huuyga a poke on the side.

"Eeeped!" Hinata squeaked before she used both hands to clamp her mouth shut.

Sekiya muffled a snicker as she noticed some heads turned in their direction.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked to the group.

To which Shino answered, "Sounded like Hinata."

"Why isn't she out here saying hi to you when all she'd talked about was how you were doing?" Kiba wanted to know.

"That is a very good question," Lee said as he nodded in agreement.

TenTen gave the guys an exasperated look. "Instead of trying to figure out why she's hiding, why don't you all ask her yourselves?"

Before anyone made a move, though, Sekiya pushed Hinata out in the open. Hinata briefly shrieked as she stumbled.

Instinctively, Naruto leapt besides her and managed to steady her.

Hinata blushed as she felt Naruto's warm hands holding her in place.

"Whoooa there," Naruto began as his hands remained on her until Hinata's footing was secured. "Almost fell, but good thing I was here to catch you."

"T-thanks," Hinata said softly, as she avoided making eye contact with Naruto.

Since his broad grin only made her blush more.

"Aww, how cute," Sekiya commented before she strolled out of her hiding place, finally revealing herself to everyone.

With her trademark nin outfit: white with black for the lines, and black fishnet leggings and gloves, white arm warmers, black boots, and black ribbon in her hair with two senbons as hair accessories.

They all knew it was her.

And her arrival evoked various reactions.

Hinata immediately took a giant step away from Naruto.

Naruto gulped and took a cautious step backwards. "S-Sekiya."

Kiba said her name, too.

Only his was more of a growl.

Akamaru seemed to match his response.

Lee also said her name.

Yet his tone indicated he was eager to see her again.

TenTen merely glanced at Sekiya in curiosity.

While Shino gave her a look of interest.

"Way to make an entrance," Neji noted with a small smile as he approached the group.

Sekiya returned the smile.

Only hers was more warmhearted as Neji's was more amused.

She then locked eyes with Naruto.

Who took another careful step backwards.

"Welcome back," Sekiya greeted her adopted brother.

Although no warmth was conveyed in her voice.

Naruto gulped again before he said, "G-glad to be back."

Sekiya took a small step towards him.

And he reacted by taking a normal step away.

"You were gone for a while," Sekiya stated.

"Y-yeah," Naruto replied before he added, "F-for training. You know that. I-I was very busy. Pervy Sage kept me reeeaaalllly occupied."

"I know."

"A-and I had to leave in a hurry," Naruto continued. "Y-You know why."

"I do."

"S-So if I forgot anything, y-you can totally understand why—because you're my favorite onee-san."

Sekiya grinned.

Only hers had a twisted intent.

"Se-ki-ya..." Naruto said, in a half warning, half lecturing tone as took another step backwards and placed his hands in front of him.

Like they were in preparation for what was about to occur.

"Please don't be—"

Sekiya interrupted Naruto in an overly sweet voice. "Oh, I understand. Your training, and the reasoning for it; they're important."

She paused before she added, with a vexed look in her eyes. "Yet you were still able to say goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei before leaving. You hadn't even left a note explaining where you'd gone. And what was more, I'd came back from Suna and found our place a total mess. With plenty of overdue bills_ I_ had to pay off."

Sekiya took another small step forward as Naruto gulped again and took yet another vast step back.

"Err, I'm sorry?" Naruto attempted.

Sekiya just broadened her grin. "I'll accept your apology."

"You will?" Despite the uncertainty, hopefulness was more prevalent in Naruto's tone.

Sekiya made a quick hand-sign before she formed a fist.

In which the air swirled around.

"J-j-just _wait_ a sec!" Naruto pleaded. "I thought you'd accepted my apology!"

"_After_ I give you your punishment."

Naruto closed his eyes and braced himself.

Sekiya, after she lifted herself a few centimeters off the ground, glided at her adopted brother at the speed of a sprint.

Her fist pulled back.

Ready to deliver the blow.

* * *

**AN: **Hope you all loved the latest chapter I'd posted.

I've a few more chapters already done (just needs a look-over), so the next chapter should be posted soon.

Please R&R both constructive criticism and and praise. It'll be much appreciated, thanks=)


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion, Part 2

**AN:** Here's another chapter that I hope you readers enjoy.

And, since I forgot to add a disclaimer in the beginning, I'll add it here...

Disclaimer-The world of Naruto and all of its characters belong to its creator: Masashi Kishimoto.

(The only character that's originally mine is Sekiya, but I based her on the shinobis of Naruto)

* * *

"Don't worry Naruto. _I'll_ back you up."

Sekiya breaked and her feet touched the ground again, but she was quickly blocked by Kiba and Akamaru.

_Good thing Akamaru isn't a puppy anymore, _Sekiya said to herself before she added, "_The fear I had for him is now long gone. Too bad Kiba can't let go of the past. He turned out to be pretty hot." _

The dog-ish shinobi was a lot taller than he was about two years ago, and with his previous hoodie style now off more than on, Sekiya saw that his hair was much better looking than she'd originally remembered.

Yet, while Sekiya found Kiba now appealing, Kiba had no such feelings whatsoever; his wary, narrowed eyes and scowled mouth indicated as much.

_"I'd hate to wreck his fiiiiine features, but since I can't tell him that..." _Sekiya reasoned with herself before she said, out loud, "Back off Kiba. This is between me and my brother."

Sekiya hoped she'd sounded as intimidating as Kiba's expression portrayed.

"I don't give a cr*p about your sibling squabbles," Kiba admitted before he pointed a finger at her and added, "But I owe you a beating for all the times you've tried to hurt Akamaru here."

Akamaru barked in agreement, and seemed ready to tackle Sekiya if Kiba ordered him to.

Sekiya rolled her eyes before she assured them, "I'm over that now, and I can guarantee you two that it _won't_ happen again."

"_I'm_ not over it," Kiba stated as he started to make a hand sign.

Only Lee intercepted him as Lee firmly grasped Kiba's wrist.

"What—!" Kiba began.

"Let us not be too hasty, Kiba," Lee interrupted before he proceeded with, "I am sure Sekiya is sorry for her previous attempts at Akamaru."

"I've only apologized about a dozen or so times," Sekiya said.

Inwardly, she added, "_The other times I just managed to avoid him." _

Kiba jerked his wrist from Lee as Kiba disconnected them.

"Like she actually _means_ it," Kiba retorted before he shot an accusation at her: "And it's not like _I _can trust her not to go after Akamaru the next time."

Akamaru barked in agreement again.

"She only goes after cute things, so just drop it already," Neji explained.

His tone conveying a hint of impatience.

_"I hope he's annoyed at Kiba's stubbornness and not me," _Sekiya hoped.

Naruto decided to step in as well. He scratched the back of his head as he said, "It's true Kiba. Akamaru will be fine, and Sekiya's apologized already."

"Y-you're not going to a-actually _attack_ Sekiya," Hinata inserted.

As if her statement coming true was ridiculous and impossible to happen.

"And we're going to be late meeting up with Kurenai-sensei," Shino interjected.

And the look he gave Kiba showed that, if they were late, Kiba would be to blame.

"Tch. Fine. _Next_ time," Kiba swore as he glared at Sekiya before he departed along with Akamaru.

Hinata gave Sekiya a concerned glance before she followed Kiba and Akamaru.

"I apologize for his...rudeness," Shino said before he explained Kiba's behavior. "He can hold a grudge, as you can see, but he'll calm down...eventually."

Then, Shino left as well.

"Annnd how was _that_ for a reunion? Huh?" TenTen forcefully joked as she tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Sekiya played along and pretended to consider TenTen's statement. "Hmm. Well, since a fight didn't break out, I'll give it a...six. And a half."

"No. It should be a ten out of ten," Lee corrected before he explained himself. "Naruto has finally returned to us after over two years of training with Master Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin. He has probably gained invaluable experience, and I would love to spar with you someday, Naruto, to see how strong you have become."

"Heh-heh," Naruto began as he enjoyed the praise, before he continued with, "I'm sure you—and everyone here—learned lots of stuff, too. And I'd love to spar with you, too. But I'm actually supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei for...whatever he wants."

Sekiya grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and told him, "You can meet with Kakashi-sensei later—_after_ you buy me lunch."

"B-b-but—!"

Sekiya began to drag Naruto towards the nearest restaurant before she stopped, faced him, and solemnly said, "It's the least you can do to repay me for all the crud you left me to deal with."

Naruto gulped and responded with a reluctant, "Sure."

He remained downcast as Sekiya restarted to drag him.

"Thanks for the free meal, Teuchi—and you too, Ayame!" Naruto said in gratitude to the Ramen Ichiraku chef and his daughter.

After he'd finished two large bowls of his favorite.

Miso ramen with extra pork.

"It's the least I can do for my favorite customer," Teuchi replied.

With a wink, Ayame added, "And for his one and only sister."

Sekiya gave the joyful father and daughter duo a grin of her own.

And, after she'd placed her wooden chopsticks on top of her emptied large bowl that once contained miso ramen as well—only mildly spicy and with chicken, Sekiya told the two, "We appreciate the meals."

"Delicious as always," Naruto added before he began gulping down his glass of water.

"But we'll be glad to pay for them," Sekiya concluded.

Then she stared at her brother.

Naruto drank the remaining water much slower as he avoided Sekiya's gaze.

"No need," Teuchi assured them with a wave before he said, "Consider this a welcome-back gift."

"But—" Sekiya began.

Only for Naruto to cut her off. "But we'll pay you for the next one—with extra tips."

As Ayame picked up the emptied bowls, stacked them on top of each other, and took them to the back, Teuchi chuckled in response to Naruto's promise before he said to him, "I'll hold you to that, then."

Since he noticed Sekiya glaring at Naruto, Tenuchi told her, "And I'm sure you'll help remind him, eh?"

"Of course," Sekiya replied, her eyes still narrowed at Naruto.

Only this time, her lips formed a smirk.

Naruto laughed nervously.

Until...

"Where the h*ll have you been, Naruto?!"

Sakura's screeching voice lingered in everyone's ears.

After he'd recovered from her sudden outburst, Naruto replied in both fear and admiration. "S-Sakura!"

He took in her new look. "Y-you've changed."

She ignored his meek tone and continued with her venting. "Kakashi-sensei and I have been waiting over _two hours_ for you to arrive! When he told me to go fetch you, I _knew_ I'd find you here, stuffing your face."

"He needed to eat before going on a workout," Teuchi insisted lightheartedly as he came into Naruto's defense.

"And _I'd_ asked him to join me for lunch," Sekiya spoke up.

Careful to not reveal to Teuchi that she'd forced Naruto to come here.

"I understand your frustration," said Sekiya. "But if anything, it's _my_ fault. _I'm_ the one who kept him, catching him up on everything that's been going on in Konoha."

"I don't blame you," Sakura assured Sekiya in a soft-spoken voice.

Before Sakura shot Naruto a lethal glare and said, "I. Blame. _You_."

"B-b-but Sa—owowOW!" Naruto cried out as Sakura yanked on his earlobe.

Naruto shot his sister a "saaaavvvvveeee meeeee!" look as Sekiya purposely ignored him.

"Sorry for stealing him away from you," Sakura apologetically said to Sekiya before she promised her, "But he'll be back later tonight."

And with that, Sakura hurriedly led, her fingers still yanking on Naruto's earlobe, an agonized and pleading Naruto towards the sparring grounds.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading. I appreciate both constructive criticism and praise, please.

And for the next chapter, there will be some hint at pairings!^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Crushes

**AN:** Sorry it took me a bit longer to update, but here's the latest chapter.

With some pairing perspectives, so enjoy (this could be my belated Christmas gift to you all)^_^

* * *

After she'd thanked Teuchi, who began to clean the stand, and Ayame, who'd returned from the kitchen after she was done with the dishes, Sekiya headed back to her and Naruto's shared apartment.

As she leisurely strolled on the village's streets, she replayed in her head the conversation she had with Naruto...

~*Flashback*~

_"Sooo," Naruto had began, "What's going on with you and Bushy-Brow?" _

_Sekiya had almost choked on her ramen. _

_"So there _is_ something between you two," Naruto had said._

_With a knowing smile._

_"There's _nothing_ going on with us," Sekiya had insisted._

_After she'd swallowed some water to clear her throat. _

_"And yet you use the word 'us' to define the two of you?"_

_Naruto's expression was one of curiosity and playfulness. _

_Sekiya had raised an eyebrow. "For someone who's usually not observant, you sure pick up on things—too bad you're reading it all _wrong_." _

_Naruto had shook his head before he'd commented, "Nuh-uh. I noticed Bushy-Brow being all protective of you when Kiba was getting brash."_

_"Because he's my friend and chivalrous. That's _all_."_

_"Are you _sure_ that's all?" _

_Sekiya then had a choice to make. In her mind, she'd debated with herself... _

_He doesn't know for sure that Lee is crushing on me. But if I tell him that, he may want to know if I have feelings for Lee._

_With that in mind, instead of answering him, Sekiya had decided to ask her nosy younger (by a year) brother a question: "What about you? Do you still like Sakura?"_

_Naruto had just pushed aside his emptied bowl and had just started digging into his second. _

_Which had been why, when Sekiya had said the name "Sakura", Naruto had choked on his mouthful. _

_Sekiya had permitted Naruto to have his coughing fit before he'd recovered._

_It had been then Sekiya prodded him with a curious, questioning stare. "Well?"_

_"Of _course_ I like Sakura," Naruto had told her._

_Before he'd added, "She's my teammate. My comrade."_

_What had followed afterwards was Naruto getting ready to take a huuuge bite of pork and ramen. _

_Only Sekiya had called his bluff. With a teasing tone, she'd added, "And she's also your crush since forever." _

_Since Naruto had already taken a large portion of ramen and pork into his mouth, he again had another coughing fit. _

_Instead of giving him an opportunity to clear his mouth and defend himself, Sekiya had proceeded even further. "Not that there's anything wrong with Sakura, but maybe you should expand your options and consider _other _kunoichis. Like Ino, TenTen..."_

_She'd paused before she inserted one more female. "Or Hinata." _

_"Sakura is the best," Naruto had insisted._

_To which Sekiya had countered, "And everyone else is that much inferior to her?" _

_She had known Naruto would dislike the comment she'd made. _

_"No!" Naruto had protested before he explained himself. "Sakura's just...amazing. She's hot, brave, super smart, and really cool."_

_Sekiya had rolled her eyes as her brother had developed a dreamy expression. _

_He'd caught her action, though, and in turn had given her a suspicious look. "What do you have against Sakura, anyway?" _

_Nothing, Sekiya had wanted to reply. I just think Hinata's a _much_ better potential girlfriend for you than Sakura could _ever_ be. _

_But she'd kept her thoughts to herself._

_Aloud, she honestly had told him, "Nothing, really. I just want you to consider other kunoichis before settling on Sakura. I mean, if you haven't explored other options, how can you be sure that Sakura's 'the one' for you?"_

_"I have too thought about others," Naruto had argued before he'd explained himself. "Let's start with Ino. I can see that she's _kind_ of cute, but she's too bossy, demanding, and a loudmouth—_and_ she's too much of a girly-girl." _

_Like Sakura isn't? Sekiya had wanted to shoot back, but had remained silent and worked on her meal as Naruto continued. _

_"TenTen... ... ...I barely _know_ TenTen!"_

_"Because you've never given yourself the _opportunity_ to get to know her," Sekiya had pointed out before she'd nibbled on a piece of skinless chicken. _

_"All I know about her is that she's a tomboy and probably likes Neji, with the way she admires him and all, so she's not the type of girl for me."_

_Unknown to Naruto, Sekiya had unawarely snapped her wooden chopsticks at his statement. _

_Neither of them had noticed until Ayame had spoken up. "Here's another pair for you," she'd said as she'd handed another set of chopsticks to Sekiya. _

_Sekiya had responded with a polite yet forced "Thanks" before she'd refocused her attention back to Naruto._

_Naruto: "And Hinata..." _

_Naruto had gone on a longer pause than he'd done when he'd talked about TenTen. _

_Eventually, he'd proceeded into sharing his thoughts about Hinata. "She's pretty, and she's also very brave and strong, too. The way she never gives up...I think she'd said she'd gotten that from me."_

_Naruto had given his sister a prideful smile then._

_She'd resisted the urge to roll her eyes and had asked, "But...?"_

_"But she's—no offense—kinda weeiirrd."_

_He'd said it with no hesitation._

_"What do you mean, weird?" Sekiya had wanted to know._

_Her question had been almost accusing as she'd came to Hinata's defense. _

_"She turns red a lot before fainting everytime I see and/or talk to her. At first, I thought she was sick. But Kiba, Shino, and even Sakura said otherwise (though they wouldn't tell me what _else_ it was). And she's really quiet. But when she talks, she always stutters. Maybe she has a problem speaking? _I _don't know."_

_She's fricking shy and gets embarrassed around you, baka! Sekiya had wanted to scream. _

_Apparently, Naruto had caught the restrained fury in his sister's glare, for he'd then hastily added, "But I know Hinata's the most kindhearted, selfless person in the whhoooolllee village. And, if we're on a mission together, she's got my back and I'll have hers. I can trust her with my life."_

_Sekiya had allowed Naruto to proceed as she'd continued to eat her food. _

_Naruto: "She's probably one of my closest friends that's a girl." _

_"But you can't see her as anything _more_?" Sekiya had inquired after she'd swallowed her mouthful. _

_Naruto had shook his head. "No offense to Hinata, but Sakura's hotter. And cooler. And..."_

_As Naruto had drone on and on about the awesomeness of Sakura, Sekiya had inwardly sighed and said to herself, Sorry Hinata. I tried. _

~*End of flashback*~

When Sekiya concluded her thoughts, she found herself already at the entryway of where Naruto and her lived.

As she got out her house-key, she said to herself, _Maybe I'll do some reading before seeing if Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Guy-sensei want to spar again. And after that, I could join Choji and his team for din..._

Her thoughts drifted off after she'd put her key in the lock.

And realized the door was already opened.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter will be intense! It will have some weapon and jutsu action!

Please R&R. It'd be much appreciated^_^

And I also hope you readers are enjoying the holidays with family and friends=)


	5. Chapter 5: Intruder

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone!

And as my Welcome-to-2013 gift, I've added the next chapter.

This one has a little suspense and some action, so enjoy=)

* * *

_Huh. I could have sworn I'd locked the door before meeting Neji and the others. But then again, everyone's always telling me how forget I am._

Sekiya stared at the lock for another moment before she headed inside.

The kitchen was dark just like she'd left it.

Sekiya scanned the room slowly before she headed to the next.

_Bathroom's empty, _Sekiya noted as she peered inside._ And it doesn't seem like anything's out of place._

She then walked towards her and Naruto's shared bedroom.

The door was closed.

As she'd remembered.

But as she touched the doorknob, she overheard sounds.

Like drawers being opened and closed.

Carefully, she reached for her white holster and quietly took out a skuriken.

Afterwards, she opened the door as slowly as she could with the hand that wasn't holding the skuriken.

Once she got a clear view of the suspicious person, whose appearance was hidden among the shadows of the unlit room, Sekiya, who'd aimed at the shady trespasser's leg, was about to fling her weapon.

"W-wait!"

Until she recognized the voice.

And rapidly stopped her intended attack.

"Naruto?" Sekiya questioned before she flipped on the light-switch.

That revealed the intruder to be who Sekiya said he was.

She placed her shuriken back in her hostler.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura right now?" Sekiya reminded him as she surveyed him from top to bottom.

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile. "You're right. But I forgot something. I was looking for it when you showed up."

She still gave him a wary look. "How did you escape Sakura's grasp?"

He smiled.

Though it seemed somewhat stretched. "You know me."

_Sounds and looks like Naruto, _Sekiya told herself. _And this is something Naruto would do, too. _

_Still, something about him seems...not like Naruto. _

"What is it you're looking for?" Sekiya finally asked.

_I'll treat him like I'd treat the real Naruto._

_For now. Until he lowers his guard. _

"Maybe I can help you find it," Sekiya offered.

"No thanks," 'Naruto' replied.

A little too quickly, which was probably why he'd added, "I wouldn't want to keep you from any plans you have."

Sekiya shrugged. "I was just going to read a book I'd gotten from the library. And since it's not due until next week, I'm in no hurry. Besides," she paused to flash a small smile, "You know me. I'm a fast reader."

_Was that a momentary, almost-glare I just saw? _Sekiya wondered before she strolled towards an opened drawer.

"So," Sekiya began as she searched through her clothes.

Her back faced Naruto's front. "Describe to me what—"

She was interrupted when she felt steel deeply wedged in her upper back.

"Should have just left me alone," a male's voice, unfamiliar, muffled, and cold, whispered near her ear.

Sekiya gasped as the kunai, she was sure, was pushed deeper in her flesh before being yanked out.

Blood splattered across the floor and walls.

The kunai was colored red and dripped the dark liquid.

The male, with his bloodied kunai still in his hand, expressionlessly watched Sekiya stumble.

She attempted to grab the edge of her drawer.

For a moment, she seemed to have steadied herself.

As the blood continued to flow down her back, she winced before she crumpled to the ground.

"Pathetic. And I thought Konoha ninjas offered more fight then this. Or maybe it's just the men," the male mocked as he strolled towards the motionless body.

_Nonetheless, I have to make sure she's dead, _the male said to myself before he added, _And then find a get to get rid of the body, before someone—_

He was leaning over her.

Same kunai in hand.

Raised and positioned to stab the back of the head.

Only the body vanished!

And a large puff of white smoke took its place!

_A shadow-clone?!_

The male coughed as he waved the smoke away.

Once the smoke cleared, in place of the body was a book!

_And a substitution?! _

He wildly scanned the room. _Then where did—?!_

Though he heard it coming, he didn't react quickly enough.

About three dozen shurikens flew at him.

With his kunai, he managed to block a couple.

But the rest pinned him onto the wall.

He struggled, unable to break free.

Meanwhile, Sekiya, alive and seemingly unharmed, revealed herself as she stepped into the room.

Through the window that was shattered by the skuriken she'd thrown.

The male scowled at her. "I stabbed you. I saw you bleed." _Since shadow clones and whatever she substituted herself with can't bleed, I _must've_ gotten her. _

_Even though I don't see any blood. _

"You _thought_ you saw me bleed," Sekiya explained with a triumphant grin before she added, "But that was my genjutsu. You were caught in it ever since I'd turned around."

_But since my genjutsu isn't very good and doesn't last very long, _Sekiya wanted to say.

Although since her attacker was obviously an enemy, she didn't and instead proceeded from where she'd left off. "Once I'd turned around, you didn't see me make a hand-sign to cast a substitution and shadow clone jutsu."

The male's face hardened in fury as Sekiya pulled out a kunai from her holster and pointed it at his throat.

"From the symbol on your headband and the rebreather on your face, you're obviously a shinobi from the Hidden Rain Village," Sekiya noted.

Before she pointed out, "But you look like you're in your thirties—maybe forties, which is a little too old for someone about to take the upcoming chunin exams."

Which led Sekiya to conclude with the question, "So why _are_ you here?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you readers enjoyed the chapter.

Please R&R. Always much appreciated=)

And to give a little hint to the next chapter, expect some more action and clues as to why the Rain ninja trespassed.


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

**A/N:** It's been awhile since my last chapter. And for some reason I thought I'd uploaded this chapter already, lol. Though thanks to a friend pointing out otherwise, I now know better *sheepish grin*.

Anyways, hope you readers enjoy this latest chapter=)

* * *

"Like I'm going to tell _you_ that," the Rain Ninja retorted.

Sekiya ignored his frosty tone and pondered out loud. "You were searching for something. Something only Naruto or I have—or you think or were told we have; something that can fit into a drawer."

"Shows what _you_ know," the Rain Ninja taunted with a sneer.

Again, Sekiya ignored him.

Unawarely, she began pacing as she continued voicing her thoughts aloud. "Since you'd used a transformation jutsu to look like Naruto, I'm assuming you were watching us recently. Because you couldn't have known it was me coming in."

_Even with all these clues, I can't _possibly _figure out what he's after, _Sekiya concluded to herself as she frowned.

The Rain Ninja chuckled at her expression and said, "Stuck already?"

Sekiya flashed in a deathly glare and closed in on him.

Her kunai millimeters from his neck.

"Either tell me everything or I'll shove this through your neck."

The Rain Ninja smirked. "You can't get anything out of me if I'm dead."

"Even if I killed you, the ninja of Konoha are skilled enough to find out lots," Sekiya assured him with a dark smile.

The Rain Ninja's sneer turned into a scowl. "You'll find out lots more if I'm alive and talking; but no matter what you put me through, I won't spill."

Sekiya backed away.

And with her, her kunai as well.

Yet still she grinned.

Her gleeful lips portrayed a diabolic look. "Maybe _I_ can't make you talk. But I know someone who can. And once you're in his hands, you'll _wish_ I was the one torturing you. I'm much more merciful than him."

"That's if you can catch me and knock me out, first," the Rain Ninja confidently challenged.

Sekiya raised an eyebrow. "Haven't I got the first part down?"

"Guess again," the Rain Ninja said as he gave her a mischievous sneer.

Before his body exploded!

And a white cloud of smoke took his place!

_A shadow-clone! _Sekiya thought in surprise before she scowled. _I should've known it wouldn't be easy to capture him. _

As the Rain Ninja had previously done, Sekiya was now the one searching the room for his next attack.

Or when he'd show himself.

_Or did he flee when he knew he was no match for—?_

"Water-Style: Hand of Waves!"

Though Sekiya heard the attack, she wasn't sure where it was coming from.

So a speedy jet of water plummeted her!

And the force of the water made her collide onto the wall!

Sekiya cried out on impact and attempted to move.

Yet the unyielding attack made it difficult to escape.

Much less permitted her to make any hand signs.

Nonetheless, Sekiya struggled to form hand signs.

_If I can just create a shadow-clone or perform a substitution jutsu, it'll buy me enough time to counterattack! _

The Rain Ninja laughed before he said, "I see you're trying to form a hand sign. But it's no use. I've got you pinned with my jutsu, and its consistent pressure is too much for you to—ack!"

As the Rain Ninja laid sprawled on the ground and groaned from being kicked from behind, a recognizable voice exclaimed, "To attack a kunoichi with such a cowardly move is unforgivable!"

With the assault on her disrupted, a drenched Sekiya, who was now in a sitting position, saw her rescuer. "L-Lee?"

"Sekiya!" Lee bellowed with his usual, youthful enthusiasm. "I am here to rescue you!"

His exclamation earned him a bonk in the head.

By TenTen, of course. "You mean _we_ are here to rescue her."

As he rubbed his now throbbing head, Lee scolded her. "You do not have to hit me so hard. Save it for the enemy."

"Speaking of whom..." TenTen said as she gestured to the Rain Ninja's absence.

Lee frowned as he scanned the room for the Rain Ninja. "He cannot just disappear. So where did that cowardly sneak—?"

"Watch—!" Sekiya began in warning.

Only for Neji to suddenly step in with his Gentle Fist assault.

His palm hit the oncoming Rain Ninja in the chest.

With a stunned visage, the Rain Ninja coughed up blood before the force of the attack sent him colliding into the wall.

He then slid onto the ground.

His eyes wide as he laid motionless.

"And the power of our youth and teamwork prevails!" Lee exclaimed as he pumped up a fist.

With crossed arms and closed eyes, TenTen shook her head.

Neji approached Sekiya and offered his hand. "You okay?"

Sekiya gazed into Neji's face saw and noticed genuine concern reflected in his light-blue eyes.

"Yes," she assured him as she took his hand with her own.

After she'd allowed him to help her up, she said to everyone, "Thanks."

She let her appreciative word sunk in before she asked them, "But, how did you know I was being attacked?"

"That is easy," Lee replied before he explained. "We wanted to ask if you'd join us for some light training—like, jog fifty laps around the village."

"That's not 'light'!" TenTen objected as she gaped at Lee.

Lee ignored her and proceeded with his explanation. "After getting some lunch ourselves, we had come across Sakura and Naruto, heading off to meet Kakashi-sensei. Naruto said you would likely be at his place. We had arrived in time to see a window shattered. When we saw that you were being attacked by this, this cowardly shinobi. We had decided to come to your aid."

"If I was able to make the needed hand signs, I would've won easily," Sekiya said.

Her voice conveyed frustration.

Lee nodded in agreement. "I know you would have, but this sneaky shinobi was cheap."

"Speaking of said ninja," Neji began before he asked Sekiya, "Why did he attack you in the first place?"

"He was looking for something," was Sekiya's instant response. "I have no idea what it is, but he couldn't find it—or I guess I'd interrupted him before he found what he was searching for."

Like a jounin, Neji then asked, "Explain everything that'd happened between you and this ninja. Start from when you'd first encountered him, and describe as many details as possible."

~*About five minutes later...*~

Once Sekiya completed her story, she yawned.

"We'll let you rest," TenTen said as she gave her a small, concerned smile.

"But what if some other Rain Ninja comes back to continue the search, sees Sekiya, and attacks her in her sleep?" Lee brought up.

Neji frowned. "Good points."

He formed a thinking expression before he said, "Lee, since you're the fastest one out of all of us, you take this Rain Ninja to Lady Tsuande and explain the situation to her. TenTen, you go with him in case more Rain Ninja appear and attempt to either get rid of or rescue this one."

Neji gestured to the still semi-conscious Rain Ninja.

Who was in the same position as before.

"I will stay with Sekiya and watch over her," Neji concluded.

Lee looked disappointed but made no objections.

Instead, he gave Neji a salute. "I will do as you have asked, and will be back as soon as I can."

As Lee went to pick up the unmoving, seemingly brain-dead Rain Ninja, TenTen said to Neji, "I know I don't have to remind you, but be careful."

Neji nodded. "I won't underestimate our opponents."

"Ready, TenTen?" Lee questioned.

As he'd already placed the silent Rain Ninja on his back and had secured him like the Rain Ninja was piggyback-riding Lee.

"Yup," TenTen replied as she joined him by the broken window.

"See you two soon," Lee said before he leapt out of the room and, through leaps headed for the Hokage's Residence.

Wordlessly, TenTen followed suit.

Neji watched them go before he turned back to Sekiya.

He was about to tell her something.

Only she was already in her bed.

Asleep.

_I was wondering why she didn't say anything, _Neji thought with an amused smile before he gently placed a blanket on top of her.

He enjoyed watching her sleep.

Her slow, deep breathes.

The peace etched on her visage, and how she clutched the edge of her blanket.

_Doesn't look like the image of someone who'd be having Rain Ninja break into her place to take something, _Neji said to himself before the broken window shards caught his eye.

_Even though Sekiya was the one who'd shattered the window, I doubt either she or Naruto would be pleased to find their bedroom this trashed._

With that thought, Neji began the process of cleaning the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed the brief fighting scene and the cuuuute ending where Neji went a little OOC.

Please R&R. It'd be much appreciated, as always.

For the upcoming chapter, expect something out of a (mild) soap opera!^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**A/N:** I've been struggling a bit on which direction the story should go and how closely it should follow the original Naruto/Shippuden storyline of Masashi Kishimoto, but I think I've finally figured out the setting of the story...

Everything that'd occurred in Naruto (pre-Shippuden) happened. Sasuke still had left with Orochimaru and Kabuto to obtain the power needed to avenge his clan and get revenge on his brother. And Naruto had left with Jiraiya for two and a half years before returning. Etc.

Only Itachi and Kisame are rouge nin, and not part of Akatsuki.

In fact, I'm taking out the Akatsuki organization altogether. It's just too confusing to add them in and then have to deal with all of their various motives and backstories.

If I decide to change my mind later, on the above or any other alterations, I'll keep you readers posted.

Anyways, onward to the story...

* * *

"Die Rain Ninja!" Sekiya exclaimed as she jolted awake.

_Oh wait. Team Guy took care of the trespasser…so who did I actually throw a senbon at?_

Her weapon she threw when she awoke was deeply wedged in the wall,only millimeters away from Neji's Hyuga's body was frozen in place, but his eyes conveyed both surprise and a touch of annoyance.

"Sorry," Sekiya said as she flung the blanket aside and hastily went to retrieve the senbon.

As she placed the senbon back in her holster, she flashed a teasing smile and tried to explain herself, "Reflex."

"Good reflexes," Neji noted with a nod.

Before he paused and then added with mild annoyance still in his voice, "Wrong shinobi to use them on."

Sekiya winced. "Sorry."Neji didn't reply, leaving the girl slightly off-balance.

_Darn, _Sekiya said to herself. _If anything, he's only_more_annoyed._

Sekiya began to fidget and looked elsewhere; fearing Neji's slightly irked gaze would turn into a she did, she soon became aware of how tidier the room she had fallen asleep, she had recalled the shattered window shards were scattered across the floor and her skurikens were sticking out on the wall.

But now, the shards were absent—probably swept away into the trash, and the broken window was covered with some cutout cardboard. As for the skurikens, the walls were free of them, and the skurikens were evenly organized on top of her drawer.

Thanks..." Sekiya said in appreciation."..for cleaning up the room," she added for clarification.

She waited for some response from Neji.

After a few moments, Neji shrugged. "I just hate to see a messy room."

When it seemed Neji wouldn't say anymore, Sekiya threw out a question, "Where did Lee and TenTen go? And the Rain Nin?"

She was curious at their absence, as she'd drifted off shortly after TenTen had suggested she should relax.

"Lee and TenTen took the Rain Nin to Lady Tsunade. The Rain Nin will probably be interrogated, and so TenTen and Lee should return here after handing the Rain Nin to the ANBU," Neji answered.

_Hmm, so Neji and I will be alone for awhile—or maybe not, depending on how long I've slept and how fast Lee is, _she thought.

"Speaking of Lee…" Neji began, almost hesitantly.

"Lee?" Sekiya repeated, wondering where this was , the ninja then had a suspicion where Neji was headed with this.

"Lee…" he repeated, as if wondering whether to reveal something, and finally decided to anyways. "Likes you."

Sekiya pretended to play dumb and gave the Hyuga her best blank stare.

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed," Neji said with a scolding tone, as he slightly narrowed his eyes. "Only someone like Naruto would be so unobservant."

_Not in this case he isn't, _Sekiya wanted to say.

But instead, she casually replied, "Of course Lee likes me—as a _friend__,_ just like he views you and TenTen to be his friends."

Neji shook his head bluntly saying, "You know it's more than that. Lee likes you like…like how Sakura and Ino like Sasuke (even after all he's done…)."

"I thought Lee likes Sakura though," Sekiya brought up.

"That fact's still valid," he replied. "But as… optimistic as Lee is, I think some realism is beginning to settle in."

Sekiya's expression illustrated shock. _Lee? Determined Lee, starting to give up on his crush on Sakura?! That's…almost as impossible as_Naruto_changing his mind!_

Seeing her stunned visage, Neji explained, "I, too, find it difficult to swallow. But while Lee is still setting his sights on Sakura, still hoping to have an opportunity to date her, he's also opening himself up to the possibility that that may not occur. Lee knows that Sakura still likes Sasuke. He pities Sakura, and respects her feelings, and as Sasuke's friend, Lee also respects him and feels that it isn't right to try and 'take' Sakura from Sasuke."

_That's Lee for you, _Sekiya thought as she smiled.

She only stopped smiling when she noticed Neji eyeing her carefully, as if trying to see her with his byakugan—even if he hadn't activated it.

"What I don't get," Neji began, "Are _your_ feelings for him."

Sekiya tried not to gulp. "M-my feelings?"

Inwardly, she added, _What does Neji know? Does he know that—?_

"You train with him often," Neji pointed out, "And whenever he flirts with you, you seem to encourage—or, at the very least... accept it."

Neji paused, as if wanting Sekiya to explain herself, but she didn't respond.

For one thing, she was too surprised that Neji assumed that about her. Not only that, but he didn't know why she really trained with Lee so often—not just him, but TenTen and Guy-sensei, too.

Finally after a long awkward silence, Sekiya opened her lips to speak.

But by that time, the Hyuga continued, "Although TenTen always tells me you're 'the village flirt.'"

Neji gave her a look then, a look that seemed either questioning or exasperated; but whether it was one in particular, Sekiya wasn't certain.

But she was certain of at least one thing, _TenTen shouldn't keep saying that around Neji anymore._

"Lee's my friend and teammate," Neji admitted. "If dating you will help him get over his dead-end crush with Sakura, and if you like him back…I won't have any objections."

A pained look entered Sekiya's gaze then; something Neji didn't see because he'd briefly looked elsewhere.

When the Hyuga was about to face Sekiya again, both of them were surprised to hear a familiar voice…a voice that sounded like it was singing.

"And IIIIIIIIIIII!" a soprano voice began.

Neji blinked in surprise. "Where is that singing coming from?"

"Will always…!"

Sekiya only groaned. "Only one kunoichi can sing like that."

"Llooooovvvvee yoooooooou!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo, due to a friend's encouragement (and for one of her bday gifts), I've added her OC in the story. The next chapter will feature her character's introduction.

Anyways, hope you readers enjoyed this latest chapter (7) and please R&R. Always much appreciated. And hopefully you Oregonians are enjoying the awesome weather as much as I am this past week^_^


End file.
